mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Communist Linux Penguin Army (Earth 2 storyline)
The Communist Linux Penguin Army was a communist faction under the command of The Supreme AI. It served in 2011 in the War in the Republic of My, fighting the Democratic Radar Overseer's Society in South My from North My. The organization was formed by Tux penguins from Linux, dedicated to spreading communism across Earth 2. The organization fought during the war, most notably conquering the Republic of My and the United LOLs of ROFLica, before being annihilated by the IWAY Fleet during the final battle of the war. Origins Following the independence of the Republic of My from ChiLOL in mid-2011, The Supreme AI created an army for the purpose to oversee the republic and ensure it became completely communist. Linux Anna the 2nd was appointed leader of the army. A conflict rose however, after the Democratic Radar Overseer's Society was created to counter-act the Communist Linux Penguin Army. As a result, a treaty was signed to divide the Republic in two. War in the Republic of My Following the assination of Linux Anna the 2nd by the hands of The Supreme AI, North My (under communist rule) attacked South My through a trick attack on South My, rigging a jet with explosives, crash landing it in South My territory, and exploding it while the enemy examined the wreckage. As a result, war began. In the first few hours of the war, the Communist Linux Penguin Army led a siege in South My, following the detonation of an EMP bomb on the North-South My border. The invasion succeeded and South My fell. Sometime later, the CLPA seized control of the Orbital ROFL Laser. Following an operation to retrieve an energy crystal on Soiturranna, the laser was used to resurrect evil villains from Thunderbirds101's videos. The CLPA later reinforced Satan's armies during their invasion of the United LOLs of ROFLica. The army occupied all LOLs west of the LOLsissipi River. Destruction Towards the final days of the war, the CLPA began suffering major losses at the hands of ULR retaliations. The CLPA was pushed back to the LOLcific coast, where the army was annihilated in an orbital bombardment unleashed by the IWAY Fleet. The Supreme AI was later destroyed in the Battle at Earth's remnants. Return and The War in the ROFL Island Chain After The Supreme AI killed Scottyvich Baloneykov, she genetically transformed SLB soldiers into Tux soldiers, restoring the CLPA. Trivia * Their relation with the Tux clones are unknown. Music Of The Communist Linux Pengiun Army thumb|300px|right|The War ThemeThe War Theme, Made By EASlol Durring his music series "Music Of The TTS World" Most Common Classes Of The Communist Linux Penguin Army Heavy The Heavy Is A Penguin Soldier with a large chaingun or minigun, They are deadly when combined with a medic. Spy The spy has similar powers as the spy in TF2 Does, but the spies can stay invisible for unlimited amounts of time and also then can assasinate without uncloacking, spies are no doubt the deadliest Tux Penguin. Rambo The Rambos of the CLPA Are taught to be very vicious. only equipped with a machine gun and a knife. they are made to cause considerable damage to the enemy. Demopenguin The Demopenguin uses a grenade launcher to put holes into the enemies ranks. they can also place mines or stickybombs. mines detonate normally, but when the stickybombs detonate, they release spikes, puncturing an enemy. Gunner The gunners are the most common Tux soldiers. you will see them on the front lines mostly. they are armed with 2 machine guns and 1 pistol, 2 grenades and a knife. They are also considered deadly when combined with a medic Commander The commanders are the ones who carry out orders to the lower classes of the Tux army. they are armed with a few pistols, and 1 knife. they will only fight if commanding in combat. Medic The medics are considered a deadly class, despite their lack of weaponry. they are specially trained to heal in combat. using pill bombs to heal. they are armed with a lot of pill bombs. when the pill bombs explode. they release healing gas into the air. Category:Antagonists Category:Military Category:Communists Category:Organizations Category:Armies Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain